Distraught
by Toomanyfeels4agirl
Summary: After Belle takes her fourth pregnancy test she still has no luck, she is distraught and needs comforting from Gold. Then weeks later something wonderful happens. Chapter 2 contains Frankenwolf and the Charmings. More chapter will be published.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Depending on the reviews I _may _do more chapters, but for now it is complete.**

_**Thank you everyone.**_

* * *

As Belle creeps out the bathroom, Gold see's her tears trickling down her face. Her eyes are over flowing with water and sorrow. Her bottom lip is trembling and her fingers are knotted together. She then looks up at Gold and shakes her head. Their eyes interlock with each other. Belle breaks, leaping into Gold's strong and comforting arms. She sniffles and gasps from crying so much.

When Belle places her head on Gold's shoulders he can feel her head shaking from crying so much. Her arms are tight around his strong body and his around her delicate one.

Gold has never seen her like this, so distraught and so disappointed. If Belle let him use magic, he would take the bad feelings away in a heartbeat, or at lest reduce the pain.

"Hush dearie, It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay", Gold whispers into Belle tiny ear. Belle answer's with a loud and heart shattering gasps.

Gold hate's seeing Belle like this, every time she cries, his heart sinks a little. He knows it is his fault that they are having trouble trying to get pregnant. After all, he is getting quite old for this. This is now the fourth time that they have gone though this and each time it gets more and more painful than the last.

He is not even sure that he can handle a baby, but he knows that this time he would not let what happened to Baelfire happen to the next. Not only that, but Belle would never let it happen again, as she knows how to keep him grounded.

She would be a wonderful mother and bring the child up to the fullest potential it has. She would give their child every opportunity to live their dreams and teach them right from wrong. That is if she would ever get the chance.

"Shhh." Gold say's again, in an attempt to calm her. "It's okay, we can keep trying and do what ever it take.", he whispers while kissing her on the top of her head. Belle pulls away from him. He see's the look on Belle's face and kills him inside.

"What if it never happens?", she says while trying her best to hold back the tears. "What if I never get the family I have always dreamed of having? I just, I- I just..." She try's to finished her sentence, but the tears start to run down her face once again.

Gold pulls her back in again to embrace her and says "You will, of course you will dearie!" Gold rubs one of her arms with a warm hand. "Is there anything I can do too make you feel better?", Gold asks with his lips pressed on top of Belle's head.

She pulls her head back and looks him directly in his eyes. She looks calm now, but still distraught. They look at each other for a while, then Belle cracks a smile and says "I would really love a hot chocolate with marshmallows"

Gold smiles and brings his hand up to whip her tears off her cheek. He finds her skin so soft and so beautiful. He can't help but marvel over the beauty in this moment, her wonderful blue eyes, the way her hair settles over her face and her fine, kissable lips. He starts to feel a little guilty that he may not be able to give her what she wants and really deserves.

"Anything for you love", Gold says.

He kisses her on the cheek, turns on his heel and makes his way to the kitchen.

Belle slowly follows behind him, looking down at her knotted fingers.

Gold puts the kettle on the stove, turns it on, get to mugs out and fills them with hot chocolate powder. Belle is just watching every move he makes. She loves doing this, studying him. It makes her feel closer to him, it remind's her that this is real, that they are together.

She just hopes that they won't get split apart again.

She creeps up behind him and wraps her short arms around him. hugging his back and squishing his ribs a little. She places her head on his back and the tears start to surface again.

They are silent for a minute, listening to the roaring kettle. Suddenly Gold says "You know Belle, there is other way to do this, if this doesn't go as planned."

Belle lifts her head and starts to shake it. "No, no magic. What if it goes wrong?"

"No not that, science dearie", Gold corrects her.

Belle waits for more of a description.

"I mean fertility treatments. if I am in fact the problem, it may mean we need a sperm donor", Gold explained.

Belle has never heard of any of this before, being quite new in this world. She had been locked up for over twenty-eight years of her time here. She knows what that will mean though, Gold would not be the father.

"No, you - I want a baby with you and no one else", Belle sternly says. The kettle is now whistling, Gold removes it from the stove and Belle moves to stands next to him.

"I will still be the father Belle, just not the biological father", Gold tells her. Belle starts to shake her head again. Belle exclaims, "No, we can do this with out all that stuff, I know we can!"

"Okay dearie, it's your choice." Gold says while pouring the water.

Hours later, Gold is running his fingers though Belle's hair, as she rests her head on his lap. Her eyes flickering to stay awake and watch the TV. Gold can't help but find this incredibly cute.

He starts picturing their baby doing this, their bright blue eyes looking tired and sleepy, their small hand wrapped around Gold's long index finger and Belle stroking the baby's brown and curly hair.

The toddler's first steps, first day at a nursery, first bike ride, first school day and its first time cooking. So many firsts that Belle may miss out on because of him. He knows very well that he doesn't deserve a second chance, but that should not stop Belle from getting her first.

With a soft "I love you Belle", he closes his eyes

"I love you too Rumpelstiltskin", Belle replies, just loud enough to hear, then she stops fighting to watch the TV and just relaxes.

Then they both drift off into a long, peaceful and well deserved sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Depending on the reviews of this chapter I may publish another.**

**This chapter also has Frankenwolf (Ruby and Victor), the Charmings and Leroy.**

_**Thank you everyone, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Belle runs to the shop toilets, just after buying a box of pregnancy tests. This will be the fifth time she takes these tests. But this time it may be different, this time she thinks the result might be that answer she has hoped for, for so long. Her period is late, so she thinks there is a possibility the last test she took was wrong.

When she gets to the shop toilets, she wastes no time and tear her way though the packaging and dumps the rubbish on the floor. There is three in this one pack and she uses them all.

Once it is time to wait, she sits down looks at her watch for the time then looks down. Staring at the floor praying for her most desired dream to come true. This will be the longest and most terrifying 120 seconds of her life with no doubt.

She would not know what she would do if the results was negative. Last time she cried herself to sleep, while holding her childless belly. Just praying, and hoping that her prayers would come true.

She is not even sure if she believes in god, but she has now run out of options.

She can hear the ticking on her watch, it slows down as she starts to feel light headed and woozy. She holds onto the side of the wall when she starts to feel unbalanced.

One minute to go, she can feel the palm of her hands getting sweaty, her breathing gets faster. She can't seem to sit still, she starts to tap her feet in the floor, she can't stand the silence any longer.

5 seconds left, she counts them down out loud "5, - she stands up- 4, 3, - she walks over to the sink where the tests lay- 2, 1."  
She pears over the tests, shocked by what she is seeing. Her heart jumps into her thought and her hands come up to cover her wide open mouth. then suddenly the biggest and most beautiful smile know to man spreads across her face.

She is pregnant, all 3 of the pregnancy test are positive. In her eyes this is as wonderful as art, no even better. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin are going to have a family, finally.

She must tell him, she must run to him and tell him the tremendous news. She grabs all 3 tests and stuffs them in her bag, then legs it out if the toilets as fast can she possibly can.

Everyone looks at her, at first some people think something bad has happened. But then they see her glowing face and relies that a thing wonderful has happened to her. The Dewulf behind the counter that sold her the tests knows just what. He claps his hands and shout out to her "Congratulations!" As she runs out the shop door.

As she runs her legs feel like they are going to run off and leave her body behind, but she does not care. All she cares about is telling Her precious Gold the amazing news then celebrating with him. Seeing his face when he finds out and then passionately kissing him.  
She passes other people on the street, like Mary- Margaret and Emma. "Belle is everything okay?" Snow shouts confused as she sprints past her. Snow and Emma and literally feel the air moving with her as she jumps up on the pavement to meet them. "Everything is great!" Belle shouts back at them. She would have told them that she is with child but Gold needs to be the first she tells, it would feel wrong other wise like she had betrayed him.

Then she reaches Granny's Diner. Ruby she's her long and blurry legs from the corner of her eye rushing off. She knows what Belle has been going through shoulder now and again and Ruby was the first person she could turn to.

Ruby ran out if the Diner to see Belle run off, as quick as a whippet and happier then ever. Ruby knows what's up, she stands there watching Belle runs of with her arms crossed with one of the most cheesiest smile on her face, she has never been so happy for another person.  
Victor then creeps up behind her and wraps his arms around Ruby's waist. "What was that about honey?" He whispers in her ear. "Something magical has happened, the most beautiful magic ever." She says back to Victor. Victor is confused at first, but then understand what Ruby is saying to him. He smiles too and losses Ruby on the cheek. "Maybe one day that will be you." He suggests.

When Belle finally reaches Gold's shop, she sees him though the shop door talking to Henry and David but she doesn't care, she can't wait to tell him. Belle stumbles in, at first thinks she is horribly hurt.

"Belle, are you okay dearie?" he ask just before he notices the enormous grin on her face. He starts to make his way towards her while Belle leans on her knees trying to regain her breath.

"Belle?" Henry ask confused, "Are you okay?" Henry continues. David is silent watching her with concern on his face.

When Gold reaches Belle she stands up straight and leaps into his arms. Like a metal object to a magnet. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his. Gold hugs her back with his Kane still in his hand.

"Belle?" Gold asks seeking information. When she pulls back they look into each others eyes. It don't take long for Gold to know what is going on, she does not need to tell him her face says it all. Her eyes are filled with delight. When Gold smiles it becomes clear to Belle to her that she dose not need to say anything, but that does my stop her.

"I'm pregnant Rumpelstiltskin!" She almost shouts at him. They both hears cheers coming from Henry and David. Then suddenly they are kissing passionately, tasting each other, savouring the moment. This will most probably be the happiest moment they will ever experience.  
Behind them they can hear Henry and David gasping with happiness. Belle can feel tears running down the checks, Gold can feel them too.

As they kiss Gold sways them side to side, with his arms tight around her skinny body. Belle then pulls her mouth away from his with a giggle. "Are you sure?" Gold asks. "Yes! I got three for three." She shouts with even more happy tears running down her beautiful and delicate face. Belle puts her hand into her bag and brings them out for Gold to see. When he sees them, his face lights up even more, like the sun rising over the mounting so sudden.

Gold drops his cane and brings both of his hands to Belle face to whip the tears from it. He cups her cheeks and brings her nose to him, both their foreheads touch. "I can't believe this is actually happening!" He whispers to her while Belle giggles.

Then behind them they hear clapping of hands and people cheering for them, for their baby. They both turn their heads and see half the town watching them from outside. Belle giggles again and turns back to Gold and kisses him. They both feel heat spreading though there body and the cheering gets louder.

Belle's tears get heavier and even Gold can feel tears surfacing on his eyes. When their lips separate Belle sees David behind Gold. "Congratulations you two, this is great news." he say then walks past them to meet Emma and Mary- Margaret. Henry shorty follows and leaps into his strong mother's open arms.

Belle breaks free from Gold's arms and sees Ruby and Victor glowing at them. She then runs to them seeking a hug from her best friend Ruby. Then they hug "I'm so happy for you!" Ruby almost shouts at Belle. "Thank you Ruby." She answers.

"Congratulations Belle, you are going to be a wonderful mother." Victor says while taking one big stride to Belle and taking her in a tight embrace, lifting her off her feet. "Thank you Victor." she whispers into his ear.

She then turns to be face to face with Emma "You will be a wonderful mother Belle, congrats."

"Dose that mean I am going to be older then my aunt or uncle?" the smart young Henry then asks. Belle puts his chin in between her fingers and giggle "Yes Henry, it does."

"It means the family is growing Henry." Mary- Margaret creeps up from behind Emma with David. This is when Belle realizes that she all ready kind of did have a family other then Gold. It just took the baby to get everyone to start acting like it, for everyone to realize it.

Then she hears a deep and cheerful voice from behind her "Congratulations Belle, I'm so excited for you." says the beaming Leroy.  
"Thank you, Leroy, thank you everyone" Belle says too all of them, at this very point in time she has never been so happy. She will cherish this day in her memory for the rest of her life. She had forgotten what it feels like to have a big family and not just Gold.

She then feels a hand embracing her belly, it makes her jump but before she has time to react Gold kisses her on the check. He wraps he long arms around her body leaning him head on her solder, and her head on his head. They close their eyes then suddenly Leroy joins in hugging Belle too.

Then suddenly, like the dominoes everyone hugs everyone. Laughing, cheering and giggling with Gold and Belle in the middle, everyone embracing them. Tears trickle down her face again then Gold whispers in her ear "I love you Belle."

"I love you too Belle!" Ruby shouts hugging her from the other side, with Victor kissing and hugging her.

"We all love Belle!" shouts Leroy.

"That is very true." Mary- Margaret confirms.

"Thank you everyone, I love you all too." Belle shout while wiping her tears of her cheek.


End file.
